


Daydreaming

by LaRandomica



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Description, Fingering, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, So yeah, actually i bet louis tops most times, but in this case harry tops, harry tops, i believe they're versitile, idk what else, smutty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaRandomica/pseuds/LaRandomica
Summary: Harry plans to propose to Louis in a couple of weeks so he's feeling overwhelmed by the feelings he has for his man, which leads them to have great sex and cute small talk :)ORThe one where nothing happens besides love s2





	Daydreaming

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, I'm from Brazil, so please let me know about any major mistakes. This is my first fanfic, just wanted to put something out there :) i Hope you like it s2  
> PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS!!!!!

They were sat on the bed doing pretty much nothing besides appreciating each other's company. Louis had just gotten tired of the book he was reading and Harry was mindlessly roaming through his Instagram feed when he noticed by the corner of his eye his partner putting the book aside while letting out a sigh. The younger boy decided it was a better idea to lock the scream of his mobile and throw it randomly on the bed so he could trade his social media for some afternoon cuddle time with his lover.

 

"What is it now, Boo? Bored much?" - Harry asked in somewhat of a teasing tone while setting himself comfortably, resting his back in the headboard of the bed and bringing Louis closer to sit in front of him. Then they were both sitting crisscrossed facing each other.

 

"Tell me about it!" - Louis answered still sighing in between his words, practically casting his upper body forward to rest in his lover's lap and resting his head on Harry's left thigh. He shut his eyes closed and let himself enjoy the touch of large hands rubbing against his back.

 

Harry just couldn't help but smile fondly at the man in his arms.

 

The only noise there was in the moment was of the slight breeze entering the room through the window and shaking the curtains with tenderness. The lights in the bedroom were off, but still, the sun outside was generously sharing some of its own, turning Soft into the perfect word to describe the atmosphere of their surroundings.

 

It was the perfect jiff of fullness. They were both immersed in each other's caresses. Harry was feeling important and needed, and he didn't think it was arrogant of him to feel so good about it, because he knew how important and necessary Louis was to him as well. Meanwhile, the older boy was feeling much cared for, he was feeling truly loved and confident about it.

 

_It is funny how this grand measure of intimacy and nearness between two people can be expressed in such a modest, homely and spontaneous instant, and still can seem to be growing bigger by each second._

 

Those were the thoughts in Harry's mind when he just couldn't take any more of the spreading of his hands throughout Louis' back, he wanted a little more, so he brought back his hand, pursuing his fingertips through all the length of his lover's spine and causing him goosebumps. Once his hands reached the nape of Louis' neck he gently took a turn with them getting to the boy's chin and pressed it up so Lou would lift his head and face his boyfriend with a fond smile. Harry brought their faces closer and pecked their lips together for a second or two, then pressed their foreheads against one another.

 

"I love you" - Louis stated underneath his breath, with his eyes still shut, and threw his arms over Harry's shoulder, pulling him in for a hug. But the boys weren't at ease with the small distance still between them. They wanted to touch as much as they could of each other's body and feel every inch of themselves radiate warmth in a trade. Therefore, they gave up their crisscrossing position and spread their legs; Louis' ones going over Harry's, his knees pressing against the curly's ribs, and he could feel his boyfriend's ankles coming together to rest toward the swell of his bum. This made their hips touch and their crotches rub. But it wasn't erotic just yet, it was nothing else but intimate.

 

This hug wasn't the tight and squeezed type of hug. If even possible it was steady but still sloppy at the same time, to a point that their bodies were serving as support to one another and they were just lazily leaning themselves against each other with their arms and legs rested circling their bodies.

 

Harry, with all his poetic thinking, called it a liquid hug in his mind. For him, they were so entirely mixed together that it was like they composed a blend of ice cream and milk. A vanilla milkshake... it was the best flavor in his opinion, for he thought it was mere and sheer.

 

_As simple as a vanilla milkshake is, it just has this classic power flavor. It's not even possible to dislike it._

 

Again Harry's thoughts had escaped his control. But he was already used to it; his mind had built the habit of fleeing uncontrollably, and he was often overwhelmed by thoughts that he found over-elaborated for such trivial subjects, take Vanilla Milkshake as an example.

 

As for Louis, he was very concentrated in the mix of their scents and the texture of their skins. It had power over the older boy similar to a drug effect, and he was addicted to the feeling. While he was drowning in it, he started thinking about the past. He was amused with the realization of all he had conquered 'till that actual date; and how Harry wasn't always part of his past but, still, since the day he laid eyes on his curly lover, they never spent more than one day without speaking to each other, being it, oh, too long... Even when they were only lost laddy best mates, both clueless of the future they were going to have for themselves and with each other, Harry has always played one of the most important roles in Louis' life.

 

_How come this totally random and unknown person come into your life with all the answers? Well, maybe not all the answers but at least with all the right questions.  So much so that you can't even begin to imagine who would you be if it wasn't for this one particular person._

_It's as if you were stagnant in the purest sense of being... Like all the possibilities of what you’ll ever be or do or go through are displayed in an endless highway, and you’re sitting there at the edge, inside a car with the tank full and your hands on the wheel but you can’t do anything.  Until comes this person, and they just open the door to the passenger seat, settles with their hands on your thigh and just turns the engine on._

That’s what Louis thinks they were for each other, this person that just pushed them towards themselves.

All this deep thinking and _liquid hugging_ didn't last close to a minute, but the boys didn't seem to notice, for the seconds seemed to be hours long. Harry had shaken off his milkshake thoughts and pulled away a bit from the hug, because he was, oh, so desperate to feel Louis' lips against his again, as if he had already forgotten what they tasted like.

 

They were quickly submitted to this passionate kiss, witch Harry didn't hesitate in aggravating by slipping his tongue out gently and licking Louis' bottom lips, as if asking for permission. Without questioning for a second, Louis opened his mouth a bit more and let Harry do whatever it was he wanted with the combination of their lips together. Meanwhile the kiss, the curly lad wasn't able to resist reaching for his lover's shoulder blades, touching them with a heavy hand underneath his shirt, passing through its collar and causing it to loosen up a bit, just wanting to feel skin; warm; _Louis_. The Doncaster boy was thrilled with the feeling of Harry's curls in between his fingers, and he, just then, acknowledged the rubbing of their crotches and searched for more of it.

 

As Louis rolled his hips against Harry's, growing a spark of sexual tension in the room, it surely had an effect on the boy, for the curly one couldn't help but lower his hands 'till the hem of Louis' t-shirt and pull it up in desperation. He also took advantage of the needed separation of their mouths to promptly take his own shirt off as well.

…Skin; warm; _Louis._

The boys had found themselves in another desperate kiss; when they needed to breathe they would just switch turns in kissing the other's neck and jawline, leaving hickeys and little bites to indicate the path their mouths made. But they were still slightly overwhelmed by the previous tender atmosphere, leaving the boys in a confusing mix of emotions, and Harry, being as sensitive as he can be, quickly put aside his nymphomaniac man-slut self (as he liked to call it) and calmed his dick down a bit as he was being suddenly showered by all the strong feelings he had towards this man that would be, if all goes as planned, his fiancé in a couple of weeks.

 

"I love you so much, Lou... Y-you're all I 've ... I've ever wanted..." - Harry admits, borrows furrowed and breath hitched, struggling to finish his sentences right away as he constantly would interrupt himself to kiss Louis' lips deeply in between his words. He was ready to lean in again so they could continue their make-out session, but this kiss was rapidly interrupted as Louis pulled away gently.

 

There wasn't any specific reason for Louis' curiosity towards such statement. It just seemed sudden and a bit intriguing, although he didn't really know why. Still, he had to take his time to ask, without even thinking about it.

 

"Yeah? W-what'd ya mean, Haz?" - He asked the wanted question underneath his breath and in between more and more kisses. His hands never stopping the rub in Harry's neck and shoulders and his lips red, slightly swollen. He still wasn't prepared to call the snogging off, so he didn't give his boyfriend a chance to answer right away. He had asked the question in more of an act of reflex to that inner doubt that was a bit unusual. On the inside, he wasn't truly intrigued by Harry's statement. After all, what's so surprising about him being all Harry ever wanted? Harry was all he had ever wanted as well! The truth was, he just appreciated any excuse he had to hear Harry talking about his feelings; he found that amusing and inspiring, and he just wasn't consciously aware of the desire he had to hear his lover speak at that moment.

 

Louis' questioning took a bit to hit Harry's thoughts, but when it did, only then there was, in fact, an intrigued mind in the room. How come the boy bring such matter to discussion? Wasn't Harry ever clear enough about his feelings towards his boyfriend? That surely worried him, so he promptly pulled away aching to make Louis understand how insanely much he was loved.

 

"I mean simply **it** , Lou! I mean it, you **are** all I’ve ever wanted... more than I could have **ever** asked for..." - Harry answered with both of his hands cupping Louis' face and with his eyes slightly widened In worry, not ceasing to fill the right words with emphasis. Their faces were still very close, and their eyes glaring.

 

Harry was indeed a very sensitive guy, and he would sometimes get this way; feeling suffocated by feelings which he was eager to find any way he could express. Those times were like a crisis in his mind; when he started to feel like he was illiterate or something, because he couldn't find the perfect words to form the picture that would properly represent his thoughts and feelings. So he felt limited and wouldn't stop talking desperately until he thought he had been understood. He had this need to discharge all his feelings upon his loved ones because he thought that this was what made him full as a human being, to be aware that someone knows him truly, in his deepest.

 

Louis noticed that that might be one of those moments when Harry would get stuck in his crisis, so he just put a fond smile on his face and stared at his lover. He knew that to listen was the best option to help Harry throughout these moments, so that's what he did. And didn't mind at all, in fact, he felt quite special to be the one Harry was so eager to be deciphered by.

 

"Wanna tell me about it, love?"- Louis asked after letting out a gasp. He was keen on to hear Harry go to town on himself. He appreciated how easy it was for Harry to speak his thoughts spontaneously.

 

"Yes, Lou..." - Harry answered staring at Louis' rose lips then pecking them for a second - "I do" - They shared another kiss - "You've no idea how much I needed a friend like you..." - he said still brushing his lips against Louis'.

 

"A Friend, eh?" - Louis asked slightly pulling away with somewhat of a teasing, yet confused tone, raising his eyebrows a little. Still, he was patient; knowing that there was more to what Harry wanted to say.

 

"Uhum, a friend" - He said and licked Loui’s nose briefly, mocking his confusion towards the word then grabbing his hands and sitting them on his lap. "You're still my best friend, you know?" - He asked dodging his eyes to any corner of the bed and blushing a bit. He had just realized it was maybe a childish statement to make, to put such label in Louis' figure.

 

_Best Friend. What are we, first graders?_ _First graders are the ones that have diaries with a blank space next to the words ”Best friend:” and they will fill it up with someone’s name and it would then just become the toddler’s job; not grown-ups. Grown-ups have best friendS that would choose to stand by each other, like a pack. And then if they’re lucky they have a mate… like a soulmate… like Louis…_ \- He thought for a second but quickly shook it off. It was indeed true, Louis was his best friend first and foremost. So he looked at the older boy again. They were very close to each other then, Harry kept on with his speech with his forehead pressed against Louis' and his eyes looking down at their laps.

                                                                                                        

"You know I was a bit of a loner back in the day Lou... I could only wish I'd have a good friend like one I always wanted to be myself... “ – He stared at their hands pressed together and started caressing Louis’ palm, and Louis’ wrist, and then he just couldn’t help but pull his ring finger slightly to himself; hoping the tiny man in front of him wasn’t paying attention to the gesture and imagining a golden bend sitting there to match one of his own.

_Keep it casual, Styles, if you spill too much you won’t have the speech for the proposal! –_ He thought to himself trying to keep the words at bay.

“I needed someone who would accept me as a whole… hopeless romantic teenager, and all that…" - In between his words, Harry would pull away, cup Louis' face and stroke his thumb over his cheeks with a softening touch and look him in the eye.

 

"...And someone who would trust me enough to feel the need to be accepted by me too... someone who would try and get to know me in spite of my insecurities and quirkiness... and at the same time, would be intriguing enough to make me desperate to get to know them..." - By then Harry had his arms wrapped around Louis' waist and his eyes intensely aimed at his, like he wanted to pour the words carefully into Louis’ ears and watch as he made sure they were being fully heard.

 

"...When you came into my life, you managed to fit all of the above, d'ya know that?" - He asked and smiled sincerely being hit by nostalgia and not waiting for an answer. - "But you also managed to be so much more, Lou..." - He gasped. _So much for keeping it casual_ \- "You came in with all of your kindness and sassiness, and this astonishing beauty of yours! - With this exclamation, Harry couldn't help but tilt his head forward so his forehead was pressed against Louis' once again, and he could smell his scent closer.

 

"Shit, have you seen your smile? I'm sure if I stare at it for too long I most likely would die by lack of breathing!' - Harry exclaimed continuing his speech with a big smile. - "I remember I was only sixteen, and I was full of doubts inside my head... I wasn't ready to admit to myself I was gay then, but I also wasn't ready to fall for you... and I did it anyway! I just couldn't help it, you know?" - He paused and let a lingering peck on Louis' lips before nuzzling into the curve of his neck. Yeap, He would have to rewrite some things for the big day.

 

Louis by this time had watery eyes but he wanted to keep listening to Harry's deep voice whispering all those beautiful words, so he would often let out a smile and rub his hand up and down Harry's arms. He loved the experience of accompanying Harry's memories and recall his own point of view of those times.

 

"I'm just so grateful I found you, Boo..." - Harry stated behind a sigh, bringing his head tilted up and nibbling Louis' earlobe before he kept on with his words. - "Thank you so much... for helping me throughout that phase... and for being such a good friend, at first... Thank you for making me happy and making me laugh every time that I needed it and when I didn't as well... Thank you, Lou, for making me feel like when I'm by your side nothing can come against me... which got us in so much trouble, thinking we were protected from the world just for being beside each other..." - He said in the middle of a quiet laugh. _Yeah, definitely rewriting_ \- "Thank you for trusting me with who you were and who you wanted to be..." - Harry said choosing to pull away a bit so he could look Louis in the eye as he said it. He was then beginning to shed a tear down his cheek, but they weren't minding it at all, Louis had already shed some. - "I'm so grateful, Lou... Thank you... thank you for letting me love you." - He said and pulled Louis in for a quick and teary passionate kiss. He thought it would properly transmit the love he was feeling at the moment. - "Letting me touch you... letting me know you..." - He said still in between warm and salty kisses and his hands wouldn't stop roaming heavy and randomly throughout Louis' body. - "Geez, and to be loved by you, Lou..." - that went out almost like a moan - "It's just the most overwhelming realization; to feel this intimate to someone... not just someone, but that someone being you, Louis... I just... I can't take it, I love you so fucking much it hurts me to think you might never get an idea..." - Harry was starting to get desperate by then, nails scratching Louis’ skin, curls bouncing with the shake of his head and eyes gradually widening; it started to scare him the idea of Louis not being aware of the extent of his love towards him.

 

"Shh... Hey... hey, I get it, Haz... I get it, 'kay?" - Louis spoke up for the first time in a while, pulling Harry closer and trying to calm him down by pushing his hair away from his forehead, breathing softly. - "It's just how much I love you, babe... of course I get an idea, I get the perfect idea, I feel it... I feel it as well, okay?" - He asked pressing their foreheads together and rubbing his hand in the nape of Harry's neck. They had already given in to the few tears.

 

Neither of the boys thought it was worth it to start talking about how sorry they were for having to hide their love. That was the saddest topic for them, and was mostly where the tears were coming from. So they just started kissing each other again, roughly.

 

"I feel it... I feel you." - Louis mumbled under his breath, and Harry couldn't really understand what he said, 'cause the bed was squeaking as they were getting sloppy with the kiss and changing positions so they would be lying in bed, still shirtless.

 

The sexual tension had come back into the room, surely with a VIP invitation. But it wasn't purely erotic this time. There wasn't only desire and lust in their movements. There was also love, at its finest.

_…Skin; warm; Louis_

As Louis pulled away for a bit, so Harry could settle himself in the bed, he promptly took his own sweatpants off and lied on top of his boyfriend, supporting his weight with his left arm steady on the bed, while his right one was exploring Harry's body; fitting each of his fingers in the space between the curly’s ribs; then squeezing and leading it to his left hip pressing his thumb strongly onto the protuberant bone there.

 

Louis needed to catch a breath in between the snogging, so he set his lips free pursuing Harry's bare chest with them and breathing in his scent. He slowly lowered the kisses to his boys' abs reaching his bellybutton and sniffing and kissing each one of Harry's six packs.

 

Louis pulled Harry's pants down pleading for them to be taken off while his nose would brush gently upon Harry's hipbones. The movements were, in fact, desperate and passionate, but didn't cease to be patient and gentle, for they knew they had each other forever... Harry obliged without question, and along with his pants he also took off his boxers, leaving Louis' ones to be the only piece of fabric separating them. The older boy couldn't hold in a relieved gasp as he came across the once-covered skin, he never stopped spreading kisses throughout his lover's entire body, and now that he found him more exposed, he felt free to reach out to Harry's hardening cock with his hand, cupping it gently at first and causing his boyfriend to gasp in the, otherwise, silent room.

Just like Harry had thought about the liquid hug, he thought the current moment to be like liquid sex; as they were mixed together and deeply immersed in each other's touch.

Louis had his eyes closed and was still on top of Harry, nibbling carefully on one of those small ghosts of extra nipples he had while rubbing his hand up and down the boy's cock. But the curly lad had to shake his Milkshake thoughts off again, so he suddenly switched places with Louis, flipping themselves in bed and attacking his lips with his own.

 

Louis by this time was in no conditions to question. He just took Harry's weight on top of him and french-kissed him back. Harry was going crazy, for his dick wasn't able to touch Louis' bare skin just yet. He felt so distant... He couldn't help but scoop his hand into the older boy's underwear and grit it with lust, feeling all of his hard length.

Again; _skin, warm, Louis…_ this is Louis, he’s going to marry this man, they’re doing this together; it never gets old.

When he just couldn't take it anymore and was done waiting for Louis to do something about it, he almost ripped the fabric off of the other’s thighs and threw it wherever, causing him to gasp, under his fast breathing, at the feeling of the cold breeze finally in contact with the sensitive wet head of his dick.

By then, the boys didn't seem to remember time was all they had. They seemed to have forgotten that they could have each other forever, for their love was everlasting. They acted as if they would do it for the last time; like the world was about to end and that was their last chance; like they had to beat the apocalypse with their orgasm. They didn't seem to notice the fact that they still had the whole afternoon to spend having crazy passionate sex and having wedding-vows level of cheesy conversations.

They were eager for more friction once they were both fully naked for each other, so Louis carefully thrust his hips up just when Harry's nose was facing his pubic area and he was spreading kisses over there. Louis' move drove the curly lad insane and left him keen on starting something more, so he left a quick wet kiss on the tip of Louis' dick's head right before he put himself on his knees on the bed, grabbed Louis legs bringing them up and putting them upon his shoulder, spreading him out.

“ Nhgf” - Louis moaned. Being so exposed to Harry made him gasp biting his own lower lip and tilt his head back waiting for his next move. Harry leaned in reaching for Louis' mouth, causing the older boy to bend while grabbing his boyfriend's neck with lust to attach even more within the kiss.

Mumbling each other's names were the only sort of dialogue they were capable of setting at the time. The position they were in made their crotches rest together, and they were dying to be one another's.

“Harry” – Louis would whisper with his eyes closed and his brows furrowed, chin tilted up.  _“Kiss me”,_ Harry would listen and then oblige. Bringing his mouth from Louis’ collarbones to his lips, he would open them with his tongue claiming the space he conquered there.

“Harry” – Louis would whine under his breath with his cheeks pressed to the pillow, eyes pointed at the sway of the curtains but with an empty sight. _“Touch me”,_ Harry would listen and then oblige. Keeping his forehead pressed to the side of Louis’ head for grounding, his hands would mindlessly roam the body bent below him. They would squeeze behind his thighs turning the skin white; they would scratch and spread his bum making the flesh bounce; they would grip his hips and bring them up, closer, closer, closer…

“Harry” – Louis would say firmly, in a low monotone; his eyes aimed at the deepest of Harry’s, noses almost brushing and a tight grip at the hairs on the curly’s neck, tieing their souls together. “ _Fuck me”,_ Harry would listen and then oblige. Keeping the intense eye contact he would send a determined one firm nod of the head that he hoped would communicate; _I’m working on it, I’ve got you_ , and then Louis would just take. Let his guard down and take.

Oh, to say it was mindblowing was an understatement. Harry needed to be consumed by Louis, he needed to feel him all around, the scent and the warmth and squeeze and the taste.

_One thing at a time_ , were his thoughts, trying to calm himself down when there was no such thing as a one-track mind at the moment. He wanted to lick, and to kiss and to fuck, and to taste, to suck, to hug and to _Louis…_ All ways led to Louis, where does he start?  _Fuck me,_ he remembers Louis’ eyes. _Right, fuck him, make love to him, I’ve got him._

He set up on his hunches on the bed, allowing Louis’ legs to stretch again and he saw the older boy’s palms carefully cover his own cock; the rest of his body limp. Louis’ weren’t jerking for friction, or squeezing down for limitation, they were just there, tenderly hugging his intimacy not like he was trying to hide but like he just wanted to mimic the warmth Harry’s stomach ceased to project when he got on his knees. The curly couldn’t help the fond smile, nor leaning quickly to kiss the tip as a _“be right back”._

"Lick" - Harry asked with a gasp, pointing two of his fingers at Louis’ mouth. It was supposed to sound like a demand, but actually, he just didn’t have much blood in his brain to think about a lot of words to profess; he had to choose the key ones.

 The sight of Louis eagerly sucking on his fingers, wetting them as much as possible, was so fucking hot to Harry's eyes, he felt his cock twitch.

The younger boy pulled his fingers out of Louis' mouth and reached his rim, prepared to insert all two saliva-covered fingers at once, causing his boyfriend to tilt back in moans of bittersweet pleasure. Harry started curling his fingers inside of his lover in attempt to reach his prostate. He knew Lou could take it, indeed he could, he was already used to it and he wasn't as tight as at the beginning of their relationship, but still, the spit wasn't as effectively lubricating as lube. And so Louis passed him a bottle from the nightstand.

By the time Harry had coated his fingers with the liquid, improving the friction inside his boyfriend so he could effectively hit the spot he was looking for, Louis was already tilted, spread and exposed, he didn't know how else to react besides moaning Harry's name between little nasal grunts he would let out in plead for more of his touch. But Harry's crotch was pumping blood by then, and he just couldn't take it anymore. He took his fingers off of Louis and positioned himself so the tip of his dick was rubbing Louis' smooth entrance. His left arm was stretched holding his weight by the side of Louis’ waste, while his right hand guided his dick slowly towards the rim. His eyes were pointed at the spot where they would be connected in a little, as if watching for the moment it would happen. Before he could make the move, He felt Louis’ ankles press his lower back downwards, urging him inside with no hesitation.

His breath hitched and his eyes flew to Louis’

_So needy... Such a cock slut for me..._ \- Harry thought as he tilted his head up as well and shut his eyes, his mouth forming a perfect O. But he didn't speak up the words it’s not the type of thing he would like for Louis to listen from anybody, but it’s something he likes to keep in mind. _Louis loves dick. Penis. Cock. He’s gay. I’m gay.  It’s okay, we’re okay. I have a cock. Which Louis loves. I’m enough. I can make him feel good._

Harry brings his head to rest beside Louis’ on the pillow, his mouth so close to his neck… _Skin; warm; Louis._ He still wouldn’t move his hip, telling himself he was letting Louis get used to the intrusion, but actually, he just felt that if he moved right then, it was possible that he would be coming in no time. He was just so overwhelmed by the idea of having his entire future below him and around him and always beside him. _This is him, I’m going to marry this man._

“I love you” – He heard Louis whisper in his ear and then felt his tiny hands wrap around the hairs on his nape and push his head up so they would be facing each other. Louis’s eyes scanned all of Harry’s features taking him in and then stopped at his eyes and nodded once in encouragement or reassurance.

Harry then, closed his eyes and pressed their foreheads together as he thrust for the first time with force. It didn’t leave them any time for gasping or losing breath, what with the none stopping movements of the curly’s hips. He brought his right arm behind Louis’ head so he could keep it nested in his forearm and his hand caressing his hair while the just breathed into each other’s mouths.  His other arm cradled Louis’ right leg, the older boy’s shin pressed against his armpit, holding on for dear life, as if he let go, Louis would just float away.

Once the first rough thrusts were settled into a more dynamic pace, Harry was able to coordinate them with several open-mouthed kisses in Louis’ lips and neck and earlobe

He may have set up a rhythm but the force, the strength was the same all along, if not gradually increasing.

“You’re everything… can’t live without…” – Harry rants under his breath, nose pressed against the spot behind Louis’ ear. He could feel sweat dripping from the tip of his nose and sweat gluing the hairs of Louis’ nape there. He pushed locks aside with his nose and blew cold air to the skin.

“Can’t live without…” – Louis parroted. “Want this forever” – He continued. Why, that being said, Harry might as well propose now! _Stick to the plan, Styles._

For Louis, a big part of this was the silent part of communication during sex; the silent connection between them. It was the way Harry's eyes wouldn't leave his and were prompt to set fire to the room if possible. It was the low nasal sounds that Harry would make, moaning unsettlingly looking into his eyes with his brows furrowed. The way Harry's arms would tremble as he could no longer hold up his weight. It was the way he would fall down upon Louis' bare chest and bury his face in the curve of his neck managing to muffle his groans for a while. It was when Harry, even breathless, would lean in and sloppily kiss Louis' mouth, tongues wrestling and all... The way he would roam his hands heavily all over Louis' body as if he couldn't ever get enough of it. All of this was so much for Louis... it was something he had never experienced before Harry, and he couldn't imagine feeling it with no one else. It was mutual and powerful, and the love and the sex always managed to close both boys up in their own bubble.

The couple was so overwhelmed by each other's presence they couldn't stop moaning absentmindedly at any time. And their sounds were getting louder and louder as their rhythm became sloppier.

Louis could feel Harry was getting tired with the uncoordinated and unsettled pace his thrusts started to take, so everytime Harry would pull in, Louis would help by slamming his hips up and by every second, hugging Harry closer.

“Nhgf, ah, ah Lou… feels so good, you feel so good” – Harry chanted as if he was trying to justify his desperation. He was worried he was hurting Louis, but it was just so hard to hold back.

“I know baby, keep going, I can take it, yeah…” – Louis reassured; his words bouncing along with the whole of his body and the bed. This allowed Harry’s thrusts to be impossibly more desperate and sloppy, he could sense he was getting close.

“Lou” – Harry called bringing his eyes to Louis as if he was asking for help. Louis was clenching around him, and his hips slamming up against his. This position allowed the deepest thrust possible and Harry’s stamina and adrenaline allowed him the fastest pace possible. But at that moment he felt just like that sixteen years old boy, needing a little push from Louis, needing him to say “you can do it”, “I’m right by your side”. 

Louis tightened the hold of his legs around him, scratched his nails down his back until he reached Harry’s bum and squeezed tight before spreading his cheeks and tenderly grazing his fingertips along his crack, across the dry rim.

“Lou” – This time it was much more desperate, like asking for permission, his eyes even wider and his arms trembling uselessly below him; _Can I come? Is this you telling me to come?_

As if he had read his mind, Louis let out one small nod and “ C’mon”.

With one more deep thrust, which could be counted as five given how shaky it was, Harry let his arms fall on the bed, his head burrow in Louis’ neck and his hips lock against the older boy’s. Louis could feel the pulse of Harry’s head inside him, he could feel the spurts of cum hitting his walls and coating them, simultaneously enveloping Harry’s cock that now felt much wetter.

“That’s it… yeah, baby, that’s it, so good, yeah?” – Louis let out in a tender tone. He was still so hard, and so edged but he would help Harry ride off his high, wait for his legs stop trembling, for a little blood to get on his brain. So he caressed Harry’s back and his scalp and left kisses all over his chin and jaw and cheek. “I love you”- he whispered.

At this, he felt Harry smile lightly against his neck and then lift his head to grab Louis’ lips in a chaste kiss. He felt big hands come to push his fringe away from his forehead and saw tender puppy eyes look at his with so much love and fondness.

“Turn around?” – Harry asks smiling and scanning his face stopping on the small quirk of Louis’ lips and pecks it.

“well, get off me then!” – Louis mocks but the tone never loses its softness.

“Right” – Harry snorts and leans on his elbow so his other hand can reach his dick and pull it carefully out of Louis. He still hisses with how sensitive he feels, but he brushes it off and grabs Louis’ hips to help him out.

“Go on then” – He encourages and Louis’ finally settles, cheek pressed into the mattress as well as his knees; arse in the air to avoid friction against his cock, otherwise he might come right away.

“Fuck” – Harry breaths out and comes closer, bringing his lips to suck on Loui’s lower back and on the flesh of his arse cheeks. Louis’ unclenches his rim then, and he can feel Harry’s cum dripping syrupy slow along his perineum towards the back of his balls.                

“Haz” – He lets out breathlessly wiggling his bum in Harry’s face just waiting for _something_. All nonchalance he was trying to put out forgotten.

“Fuck, look at you…” – Harry whispered longingly before going to lick the drop of cum off Louis’ rim with just the teasing tip of his tongue. Louis’ breath hitches when, after lapping the droplet up, he still leaves a lingering chaste kiss on his perineum, pressing on his prostate from the outside. “Did I do this?” – He asks the, referring to the fucked out state of Louis’ arse.

“Fucking tease” – Louis grunts impatiently. He’s so, so close, but a teasing wet flick of the tongue on the surface of his entrance is not gonna do much for him after having all of Harry’s length and grith slamming inside of him. He feels a sharp stinging feeling on his right cheek. A slap. _Yeah, that might help._

“Ah, ah” – He whisper-shouts wiggling his bum one more time. _More, more._

“Answer me” – Harry demands and Louis turns his face down to bite on the sheets. “Did I do this, baby? Am I the one who left you like this, ripped open and slicked up from cum?” – Harry can only see Louis nod desperately against the bed while he caresses his shaking thighs with the palm of his hands. He throws another slap and revels in Louis’ whine. “Can’t hear you, my love. This arse looks fucked. Was I the one to fuck it?”

“Yeah, uhum… you, you” – Oh how Harry loves to put Louis in this state. The Older boy just works so hard and thinks too much, sometimes he just deserves to be pulled out of his own mind.

Harry smiles and settles himself crisscrossed under Louis’ crotch; his knees locking the curly’s hips. “What do you need now, Lou?” – he asks against the bum in front of him, lips brushing the crack.

“Anything, more, you, everything” – Louis tries all the answers since he can’t even make sense of the question. Harry gets it.

He starts licking him clean and humming at the taste of his own cum mixed with the orange flavor of the lube.

“I got you, darling, shhh..” Harry suits after lapping him up and starts to caress the pink wet muscle with his fingers. “How many do you want, hm?”

“A-All… all of them” – Louis guesses making Harry smile against his left cheek and kiss it chastely after letting out a quiet laugh.

“I’m gonna give you three to start, ok?” – He said not really waiting for an answer, just coating his fingers once again and slowly pushing them inside ‘till the third knuckle. He watched as Louis brought his arse back to meet the movement.

“Yeah?” – He checked.

“Hard, fast… wanna come, please”

“Poor baby” – Harry let out but didn’t continue with the teasing, adding force and speed to his movements.

“Ah, ah, ah” – Louis wouldn’t stop chanting and when the tip of Harry’s middle finger brushed his prostate briefly, he went crazy. Louis started to bounce on his knees, throwing his arse back chasing that feeling again desperately.

“Shhh, here, baby, here” – Harry suited, while at the same time rearranged his hold so his left forearm was pressing tightly against Loui’s lower back keeping him still and steady and his right hand punched his fingers inside of Louis, elbows lifted and everything he could do to boost the movements, hitting the spot he knew exactly how to find.

“Ungf, Haz, Haz not enough… make me, ah… make me come” – Louis sounded like he was going to cry, Harry knew the feeling and promptly got to work.

Instead of his movements consisting of his whole arm swaying back and forth, he limited the thrusting to his knuckles only, so he could squeeze in a fourth finger and his thumb could now massage Louis’ perineum. This way, it was like he could hold Louis’ prostate in his hand like a marble; like he could simply roll it in the pads of his fingers.

It was so sudden, Louis didn’t even feel his orgasm coming, he just looked below him and saw how he was being practically milked and he just felt like he had been coming for hours, didn’t remember starting. He didn’t even have words, just gripped his own hair and pressed his face against the mattress, ceasing his breaths and whining, only letting out, out, out, never breathing in. pushing his arse back so much his knees left the bed, he was only standing on the balls of his feet, afraid Harry would stop.

Of course he doesn’t stop, but he still pushes Louis body down so he can be steady since his legs are trembling so hard. And rapidly lifts his left hand from Louis’ waist to grip the hair on the nape of the boy’s neck and pull it with force, lifting his head.

“Breathe.” – he commands and lays Louis’ cheek on the mattress to push his hair away from his sweaty forehead. “Breathe, Lou. I’ve got you” – When he listens to Louis’ sharp intake of breath he relaxes and lets his forehead rest against the swell of his bum leaving a thousand little barely-there kisses on his bum.

“there you go” – He whispers when he feels Louis relaxing as well, indulging in the last few thrusts of his hands before letting his fingers out and wiping them on the sheets.

He carefully pushes Louis’ hip to the right so he won’t fall limp on his cum. Then he leaves the bed to go around it and kneel beside Louis, looking at him with a fond smile and caressing his hair until he opens his eyes and takes his breath away with the blue of them.

“Good?” – Harry checks and the smile Louis answers with is brighter than all the arenas full of rainbow lights they ever played together.

“hmm” – Louis Hums and brings Harry closer for a kiss. The curly’s hand squeezes the other’s waste before leaving it so he can reach behind this tiny human and lap up some cum in two of his fingers, bringing them to his own mouth once he lets go of Louis’ lips.

“Ew, Haz, let’s clean this mess.” – Louis mocks disgust but seems to be talking seriously.

“You mean this sticky, white mess right here?” – He asks pointing at the pool formed behind them and grabs more of the liquid in his fingers. “ I earned this, okay? Don’t you dare take it away!” He plays with it sissoring his sticky fingers and brings them to his mouth sucking enthusiastically on them while Louis makes a face.

“Twat” – Louis pushes his shoulder lightly before bringing him back to kiss; licking the cum out of Harry’s tongue.

Harry can’t help but snort, breaking the kiss with a smile; he tries to linger it with a series of pecks but it just turns into their teeth pressing together.

“I love you, Louis.” – He says, with the tone serious

“I love you too, Harry” – Louis responds, blue eyes shining.

“Let’s go”- Harry breathe after a smile and scoops Louis up in his arms, bridal style, while the older boy just laughs at him. He settles them in the large couch in the living room, squeezed naked together.

“Never take it off of your mind, okay?" - Louis says, not really waiting for an answer as he puts his right leg on top of Harry, and rests his head on the boy's bare chest, trying to warm up a bit.

"I couldn't, even if I wanted to. Only you can make me feel like this." - Harry reassured before kissing the top of Louis' head and wrapping his arms around him. - "It must certainly be love, right?" - He teased.

"Yeah... that too" - Louis mumbled not making much sense as he couldn't help the smile curling up his face, and nuzzled into Harry's chest.

"I love you... so much, Lou..." - Harry whispers again, more to himself than otherwise, and it was the last Louis heard before shutting his eyes slowly beginning to sleep with a smile on his face, he loved the simple nickname coming from Harry's mouth. Harry loved it too, he loved the taste of the word that would curl out through his tongue and leave his mouth carrying so much meaning, so he whispered it one more time as he brushed his nose gently on Louis' soft hair, inhaling the familiar scent he was helplessly addicted to. - "Lou..." - by then Louis' breathing had become even.

All the overwhelming feelings of that day, the tears they shed and all that desperate sex had made them tired. They deserved some afternoon cuddle time together.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS, PLEAAASE!!!!!!! whether you love it or hate it, please just let me know you were here s2 thaanks


End file.
